mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
7584
7584: Michael Minicozzi Paints The Curves Store In Purple - Part 1 ' A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground and Universe (EKA: '3195) The Kidsongs Kids & The Clowns sings "Polly Wolly Doodle" Counting 8 Figures (EKA: 3146) David narrates some films showing the homes of animals (EKA: 3099) Spaceship Surprise: The crew lands on the Planet TR, where they are greeted by Trevor Trout (EKA: 3804) Alphabet Jungle 15 In Space Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings "Me & My Shadow" "Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing (EKA: 3553) Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P (EKA: 3276) Suzie Kabloozie: Judge 15 (EKA: 7019) A heartbroken groom sings "Don't Walk." Type-Writer Guy: U - Umbrella (EKA: 3195) An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15 (EKA: 3148) Caveperson Days - Caveperson Bert invents a window so that he and Ernie can see outside without going all the way to the cave's exit. P is for Painting Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba" (EKA: 3823) Pat the Pilot skywrites a letter P with her plane. Kid mural painting #15 (EKA: 3509) Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) (EKA: 3148) B ... US! We're on the bus! (EKA: 3403) Winnie The Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger & Piglet sings "We're Gonna Find The X That Marks The Spot" The Fox and the Grapes - In the classic fable, a famished fox can't reach the grapes, and eventually gives up, assuming they're sour anyway. Kids paint P-word animals on glass (Full Version) Is No One Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (EKA: 3118) Looking for circles in the city (Maria voiceover) Cookie Monster & The Beetles sings "Hey Food" (EKA: 3619) Pieces of fruit make their way out of a basket and arrange themselves into groups (EKA: 3822) Young McDonald Went To Town (EKA: 3146) Mr. Handford narrates "Snuffleupatale Theater." Snuffy, the main character in today's story, has an itch on the back of his tail, and tries to get Linda to scratch it for him. He realizes that Linda is deaf, and can't hear him. She tells him she can read lips, but only if someone talks slowly. She finally understands him, and scratches his tail, which makes him happy (EKA: 3701) Speech Balloon: P - Pack (EKA: 3099) A little boy explains how he can be a son, a brother, a paperboy, a friend and a grandson all at the same time (EKA: 3594) Imagination Rain (EKA: 2544) Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Make-Over Machine" (EKA: 4054) The letter P sits atop a cliff as the sun goes down (EKA: 3276) Spike's Scribble Theater Presents: Island (EKA: 3509) Goofy & The Kids Sings "Chicken Hips & Lizard Lips" while making mama's soup surprise (EKA: 4055) Sand Letters: U/u (EKA: 3458) There's A Lot Of Different Ways To Get To School (EKA: 3458) Frank the fish calls Carl and tells him not to leave the water running while brushing his teeth, otherwise the lake will be dry (EKA: 3194) The School Game, hosted by Guy Smiley. Three students have to guess what their teacher does and doesn't do for a living (EKA: 3152) I Am Dry, They Are Wet: Man Laying On The Beach (EKA: 2544) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2008 Episodes